Sourire Cafe Series :: Prologue
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Drabble prologue  Here waiting for you.. And then, I promise you can smile again.. Wanna RnR? :D


**Sourire Café Series**

**-Yaoi Series-**

**.**

**Just Prolouge**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_If you feel hurt or lonely.._

_Coming here.._

_We are here for you.. And.. I promise.. You will smiling again.._

_._

Seorang namja cantik dan tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan dan kulit seputih susu masuk ke dalam sebuah café mungil dengan cat dominan berwarna putih dan biru muda. Namja itu langsung menuju ke arah seorang namja mungil dan manis yang sedang menata bunga di depan meja kasir.

" Annyeong.."

" Hyungie! Akhirnya sampai!" Namja periang itu memeluknya sambil nyengir dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya serta gusi pink-nya ke namja itu. " Kami sudah berkumpul sejak tadi.." Ia tersenyum malu- malu sambil menoleh ke dalam café itu.

" Bagus, Hyukkie.. Aku senang kau kembali ke sini.."

" Nae hyung.."

Namja cantik itu langsungberjalan ke arah namja tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil membalik- balik sebuah agenda yang kelihatan agak lama dan using sambil sesekali bergumam dengan bahasa Cina. " Hankyungie.."

Begitu sadar si namja cantik berjalan ke arahnya, dia tersenyum sopan. " Hyung, annyeong."

Si namja cantik hanya mengangguk santai dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja lain yang sedang sibuk sendiri- sendiri.

Seorang namja tinggi dan tampan tengah membetulkan ornamen- ornamen yang menggantung di langit- langit café. Sorot matanya yang tajam dan kelihatan serius membuat si namja cantik tersenyum kecil. Satu tangan namja itu memegang palu dan ia memukulkan kepala palu itu ke paku yang dipegangnya.

" Hati- hati, Siwon hyung!" Seru seorang namja berambut keriting dan memiliki tubuh yang nggak kalah tinggi dengan namja yang sedang memantek paku di depannya itu. Namja itu melirik ke arah namja cantik yang sedang memperhatikannya. " Hyung sudah sampai?"

" Ya, magnae.. Kau bolos eh? Jam kerjamu kan hanya sepulang sekolah, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya namja cantik itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kembali ke sekolahmu sana.."

" Ani!" Namja itu melengos ke arah seorang namja mungil yang tengah menyetem biola putihnya di pojok ruangan. " Aku dan Mochi sepakat bolos buat hari ini. Ini kan comeback dibukanya kembali café kita, hyung.."

Namja cantik itu baru aja mau membalas kata- kata magnaenya, tapi tepukan lembut si namja Cina yang berada di dekatnya membuatnya menoleh. " Udahlah, hyung.. Sekali- kali.."

" Kau memang terlalu memanjakan mereka, Hankyung.." Ucap si namja cantik sambil kembali menatap kedua namja yang kini memandanginya sambil cengengesan. " Kalian harus janji ini yang pertama dan terakhir." Ia meminta penegasan dari dua namja itu.

Namja yang memegang biola mengangguk mantap. " Dokki-dokki, gege!"

" Siip, hyung!" Lanjut si keriting.

Leeteuk langsung berjalan ke arah dapur café itu dan melihat dua namja manis sedang menyiapkan beberapa potong sayuran dan bahan masakan lain yang mereka butuhkan. Beberapa masakan sedang dalam proses dimasak.

" Ada masalah didapur?"

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut pirang menoleh menatap si namja cantik itu santai. " Ani, hyung.. Semua oke.. Aku dan Wookie bisa mengatasinya, nae Wookie?" Ia menoleh menatap namja berperawakan mungil disampingnya yang sedang memotong kubis menjadi bagian kecil- kecil.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. " Nae, hyung.. Tenang aja.. Kami nggak akan melakukan kesalahan di re-opening café hyung, kok.."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum. " Gomawo.. Aku ke depan lagi ya.."

" See you, hyung.." Ucap si pirang dengan aegyeo terbaiknya dan kembali membantu namja mungil disampingnya yang sudah selesai memotong kubis. " Kurasa dia kelihatan gugup.. Akhirnya mimpinya dijalankan lagi.."

Namja mungil itu mengangguk. " Sungmin hyung benar.. Lebih tepatnya ia bangkit lagi dari tidur panjangnya dulu.."

Kali ini si namja cantik beralih ke seorang namja gemuk yang sedang menyusun daftar menu di tiap meja dan menambahkan mawar putih di atas daftar menunya. " Ada masalah, Shindong?"

Namja gemuk itu menoleh. " Ho, hyung.. Ani.. Semuanya baik- baik aja. Tinggal nunggu waktunya."

Lagi- lagi dia mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah dalam cafenya. Beberapa namja didalamnya kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum senang, bahkan si namja pirang dan namja mungil yang tadi di dapur sudah ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Si namja cantik berjalan ke arah pintu café yang terbuat dari kaca.

" Sudah saatnya kah?" Gumam namja yang tadi memantek palu sambil tersenyum bangga. " Ayo, hyung.."

" Nae, kita mulai!" Seru namja keriting polos.

" Aku kok deg-degan yah.." Kini si namja manis yang tadi di meja kasir menggenggam tangannya gemetar.

Si namja cantik melebarkan senyumannya dan membalik sebuah papan sedang yang tergantung di pintu café. Yang terlihat dari luar kini bukanlah tulisan 'Closed' yang ditulis sedemikina anggun, sesuai dengan konsep café mungil itu.

Kini tulisan ' Open' terlihat jelas.

Namja cantik itu menghela nafas lega sambil menoleh ke arah teman- temannya yang tersenyum senang dan bahagia. " Sourire café telah kembali dibuka.." Ucapnya seakan sedang memproklamirkan kebebesannya dari tidur panjangnya selama enam bulan sebelumnya.

Ya, tidur yang sangat panjang…

" Yaaayy!" Namja pemegang biola itu meloncat senang sambil memeluk si namja keriting disampingnya.

Kedua namja yang tadi di dapur juga ikut berjingkrakan senang.

Si namja Cina berjalan mendekati namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum puas. " Hwaiting, Teukie hyung.."

" Nae, arraseo.."

.

_In here I am laughing.._

_In here I am crying.._

_In here I am waiting.._

_I'll turn back your smile.. _

_So, let's coming here.. Here just for you.._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Just prologue, nih.. So drabble.. hhehe

Gimana? Ada yg merindukan ff seriesku? (readers :: ngguaaakk adaaa!) T^T.. #plakk

Jika ingin aq melanjutkan seriesnya silahkan review.. Sepuluh review syarat mutlak, yah.. Kalau kurang yah mohon maaf series terbaru ini nggak akan kulanjutkan. :p

Dan buat We Love You Hyung..

Silahkan dinantikan.. Story-nya baru aku ketik setengah, tiba- tiba keinginan buat ngetik series ini udah nggak bisa ditahan lagi. Tangan rasanya udah gatel pengen ngetik nih prolog. Hhehe..

_Tambahan :: Kalau ada yang menanyakan apa itu arti Sourire.. Disini kukasih tahu.. Sourire diambil dari bahasa Prancis yang artinya senyum. Ne, arra? :D_

Signed,

Thena_Taena~


End file.
